little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sucy Manbavaran
|Voice Eng = }} is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She's a half-human witch from Southeast Asia."Little Witch Academia" Celebrates Halloween With TV Anime Character Design Preview, Candy Give-away And Holiday Art Appearance Sucy is a tall, thin girl who looked like an image of a stereotypical witch. She has pale greyish skin, puce hair and red eyes with white pupils. She comes off as kind of laid back, with droopy, half-lidded eyes that seem to make her look bored or falling asleep half the time. Her left eye is hidden by a large fringe of hair. Sucy's pastel mauve tone, seeming lack of arms (her arms only visible when she only moves them), a uniform which longer than usual that reaching to the ground, she gives off an eerie aura and a ghostly appearance. Personality When introduced in short films, Sucy is portrayed as an aloof, calm, sarcastic and possibly sadistic person. Though not heartless and does seem to care a lot for her friends, Sucy still has no qualms in using them as test subjects, whether or not they give consent for it. This and her nasty obsession with deadly poisons and venoms for her potion experiment greatly disturbed Akko most. She also surprisingly remained indifferent in various situations and things that drive other girls crazy. Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Atsuko Kagari Akko is one of Sucy's best friends. Sucy uses Akko as the main subject of her spells and potions, much to Akko's annoyance, and has the habit of mocking Akko's poor magic skills, but they get along nevertheless. It's not surprising that they had rocky starts (in Akko's perspective), as Sucy had Akko's bird-shaped bag turned to life and peck on her left eye and then scared the daylight out of her by uses ropes that transmuted into snakes. Ironically, when Akko entered Sucy's mind in episode 8, it's revealed that Sucy considered her first meeting with Akko is revealed to be the one that she thinks is the best one. Lotte Yanson Lotte is one of Sucy's roomates. They are pretty good friends and hang out together. Amanda O'Neill Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Jasminka Antonenko Diana Cavendish Though not much is known about their relationship, Sucy may found Diana to be less likable character as in movies that played her memories in her perspective, Diana depicted to be having unnaturally long limbs and sharp, long nose, something which Akko found hilarious. Ursula Thomas Abilities and Equipment She has knowledge of alchemy and is very skilled creating (deadly) potions. She likes mushroom, and use them in most of her recipes, usually deadly ones. For a young witch, she had the vast knowledge of potions, poisons as well as their effects. Aside from the potions, she had average skills in magic and broom flying. Voice actors |en= |it= |pt_br= |es_la=Catalina Muñoz |fr_eu= }} Trivia * "Sucy/Suci" can mean "holy" in Malay and Indonesian. * Her second name "Manbavaran", which is derived from " " in , can mean "Sorcerer". Gallery Official art Sucy sheet.png|Sucy's character design from the official website. Sucy SD art.png|Sucy's SD art from the official anime website. Screen captures Sucy's_nasty_obsession_with_potion_and_poisons.jpg|Sucy's obsession with mushrooms 276359.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Animated gifs Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Poti.gif|Killing a Minotaur with a potion. tumblr_nqyfewxmre1s97kvko1_500.gif|Dancing. AAEpGrN.gif|Testing her petrifying poison. References es:Sucy Manbavaran Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student